On love, happiness and coffee
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: It's boss appreciation day at Arendelle bank and Anna knows that its finally time to tell her boss, Elsa, how she feels. (Elsanna, modern AU, non-related)


Anna was sitting at her desk when the request came through. She was the one to give the presentation at the Bank's manger appreciation day. While any other normal employee would be regretting having to do such a task, that wouldn't be the case for Anna.

That was because no other employee had Elsa as a boss.

From the day she had begun working at Arendelle Bank, Anna had become enamored with her employer.

Elsa was not like most managers. She was kind and sweet and generous, even raising wages for the workers who we struggling financially. This wasn't the only reason why Anna was attracted to her. Elsa was a goddess in human form. Her slender curves wrapped in a pencil skirt and blue waistcoat, to her diamond blue eyes and silky blond hair.

Anna remembered her first day at the bank, when she had first seen eyes on Elsa.

It was during her first coffee break that Anna caught eyes on the blond bombshell.

She was leaning against the wall in a manner that made it seemed like she was begging for love and affection, something that apparently had made Anna drool.

Elsa then returned to her desk and began to work on her laptop.

Anna was the one to bring Elsa coffee that morning, carrying the foam cup of brown liquid over to her.

But Elsa was so dreamy that Anna did not realise what had happened until it was too late.

Anna spilt the coffee all over Elsa's skirt, the liquid staining the fabric.

"Holy crap!" Anna exclaimed, covering her mouth with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Miss Arendlle!"

Elsa looked up at Anna and smiled, "it's fine, sweetie, I was needing a new skirt anyway and please call me Elsa."

Anna laughed in relief and Elsa did as well, Anna being thankful her new boss would not be mean or punishing in anyway and in fact was kind, generous and even quite humorous

From that day forward, Anna had a very good working relationship with Elsa, but did not want to push it in the way she wanted since she didn't want to hurt Elsa's feelings.

But now the thought of making the woman of her dreams happy filled Anna with a creative spark she had not had in years. She worked through the night at home, creating what she thought would be the greatest PowerPoint presentation ever made and finally tell Elsa how she felt.

She walked into the office the next morning, her gift in a memory stick in her pocket, a smile on her face.

"Ready to give Elsa her present?" her co-worker Kristoff asked.

"Yep, she's gonna love it," Anna replied, holding out the memory stick to him.

Kristoff smiled, "you think this will help you and the boss get together?"

Anna blushed, "possibly, but we'll have to see."

The two of them saw their boss walk out of her office, a happy and fulfilled look on her face.

"Good morning, folks," Elsa began "I know I've been a nice girl for you all, but it's time you all did something for me, which only seems fair."

One of the younger employees, a younger, short man with glasses, walked up to Elsa and gave her a present, "this is for you, Elsa."

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa replied, opening the present. Inside was a golden pocket watching with a snowflake inscribed into the lid.

"I had to save up a lot of money for it," Olaf told her, "I hope you like it."

"It's very sweet, Olaf, thank you," Elsa accepted, taking the watch.

"Lucky bastard," Anna commented, "My speech and presentation will blow him away."

"I dunno, feisty-pants," Kristoff stated, "Lot of the other boys and girls here spent a lot of money on her, even if you two are best buddies."

Anna smirked, "well I spent nothing at all, Kristoff, just used all my heart and soul."

It soon came time for Anna to give her presentation. She stood at the front of the office, her presentation being projected on a screen behind her.

She saw Elsa sitting in front of her, the sight of her beautiful boss making her heart beat faster.

Anna cleared her throat and began the presentation.

"Miss Arendelle," Anna started, "you have been the kindest and most generous employer I have known in my entire life, thank you."

The slide behind her changed to a picture of Elsa.

"Not only are you kind, but you are also beautiful," Anna continued, "an inspiration to those who work here and those who care about you."

Anna looked at her boss and saw she was blushing slightly.

The slide behind Anna changed again, now showing Elsa taking care of a little girl.

"Remember when Rapunzel was unable to pay her bills and take care of her daughter?" Anna reminded her audience, "Well Elsa remembered, She put ol' Punzie's wages up and even babysitted her little girl for her."

Elsa was now clearly crying now, her cheeks redder than a tomato.

"And so Elsa, we thank you, you're the best boss ever," Anna had been wanting to say that last part for a long time, "and I love you."

Those three words made Elsa burst into tears of joy. The young woman rushed out of the room, heading into her office.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kristoff asked, worried.

Anna smiled, "I'll go check on her."

Anna walked over into Elsa's office to find her sitting in the corner with a box of tissues, using them to dry her tear-filled eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke softly.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa sighed contently, tears in her voice, "that was beautiful."

"No you are beautiful," Anna replied, "I just did it to show you how I felt."

Elsa got up and wrapped her arms around Anna, "god, I never knew you felt the same way."

"Same way?" Anna wondered, "you mean you-"

Elsa nodded, "I've had feelings about you too, Anna, that's why I've always liked talking to you, not just because I'm a nice boss, but also because I'm in love with you."

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and smiled, "you stinker."

Elsa giggled, "I know, it's like the most craziest thing for a boss to think but I love you."

Anna held Elsa in an embrace, placing her hands on her cheeks, "so, you wanna go grab a burger later, as a first date?"

"I'd like that very much," Elsa replied, "but Anna, please, I want to..." Elsa blushed softly.

"Go on," Anna stated, "I'm all ears."

"May I kiss you?" Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded, "you may."

Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Anna's, wrapping her arms around her.

Anna closed her eyes as well and softly kissed Elsa back, having won her friend's heart.


End file.
